Destination Anywhere
by aperfectchapter
Summary: Veronica leaves Neptune after discovering that shes pregnant with Logans baby,and that he had slept with Madison.After stopping in LA for a night she became a vampire snack,until saved by the AI team. Cangel.LoVe. & other pairings.LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Los Angeles

I know this is an odd crossover, the plot came to me in a dream.. literally. I apparently watch to many reruns of Veronica Mars and Angel these days..  
>There will be some Buffy crossover as well, but it's mostly Veronica Mars &amp; Angel.<br>But don't worry! I'm not going for an Angel/Veronica pairing or anything. The pairings will be Angel/Cordelia, Veronica/Logan & I might play around with interlacing some relationships with the shows but I'm still not entirely sure.  
>I know that the shows weren't airing at the same time, but lets just play pretend, that's what fan fiction is for right? Anyways, this story begins during the Veronica Mars episode 3.12 'There's got to be a morning after pill' and at the end of the Angel episode 3.13 'Waiting in the Wings'<br>I do realize that Charisma was on both, which is why there will be little cracks at that in this fic, because well, there's no writing out Charisma in either show!  
>This is my very first shot at a crossover fiction, so be kind &amp; rewind review!<p>

**LONGER SUMMARY:  
><strong> After learning of Logans one night stand with Madison over the holidays when they were broken up, Veronica had poured everything into one of her cases. Undercover on this case led her to a woman clinic, where to get any information she had to get a checkup, where she learns she is six weeks pregnant. Still heartbroken and angry, Veronica leaves Neptune. Ending up in LA, with plans to only stay for the night and head for Arizona the next morning. However, that night as she was getting back, she was attacked by vampires and saved by the gang of Angel Investigations. After the initial shock of finding out that the things that go bump in the night were actually real, she discovers a new world to investigate, and once Cordelia finds out about her past as an investigator, she convinces Angel to offer her a job investigating the more normal things to broaden their business and income.

**Destination Anywhere;**

_Somebody help me get out of this place  
><em>_Too many words that confuse what I say  
><em>_Calling in the victims of probable cause  
><em>_Give me the keys to get out of this box  
><em>_Keep both hands up on the wheel up  
><em>_Destination anywhere_

**Chapter One; Los Angeles**

_This city's killing me_  
><em>I want, I want, I want everything<em>  
><em>This city's killing me<em>  
><em>In the heat of Los Angeles<em>  
><em>What has become of me?<em>**  
><strong>  
>Veronica Mars drove down the highway looking straight ahead, completely focused on the road and not anything she was running away from. Veronica Mars didn't run away from her problems, she faced them head on. Or at least she did before now. She imagined right now that her father was getting home from work and looking on the kitchen counter, finding the note that she had left for him. Sure, she could disappear without a trace, but she could never do that to her father, she loved him too much.<p>

And sure enough, Keith Mars walked through the door,  
>"Veronica, I brought pizza!" he yelled cheerfully, his voice echoing through the empty apartment, the only noise was from Backup, the pit bull who was now whining sadly at his owners feet.<br>"She promised she'd be home for dinner tonight" he mumbled under his breath as he sat the pizza on the counter, noticing the note for the first time. Tears began forming in his eyes as he read it.

_Dad,  
>I know that you're going to worry, and that you're probably going to be angry and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't tell you all of this in person because I know that Mars charm would just convince me to stay [too bad sarcasm doesn't translate well on paper, huh?] I had to get out of Neptune, and I hope you can understand that. The past four years have been the hardest four years of my life, and through it all I've had one constant, you. But what I'm dealing with now is something I have to do on my own, I hope you'll respect that. Please, don't look for me. I promise I'll be safe, and I'll call you once I get settled. I'll come home as soon as I figure everything out. I hate to think that I'm being like mom, running away when things get tough.. but this has nothing to do with you, this is just me finally having to figure some things out on my own for a change. I love you more than you can ever know, you are my hero, I hope you know that. I know that I'll be okay on my own, you should know that too, because you're the one that raised me to be this way. Again, I love you.<br>-Veronica_

His first instinct was to trace her cell phone, but there wasn't really a point. She was nineteen years old now, there was nothing he could legally do to make her come home, he just hated thinking of being on her own.  
>Seeing the first exit to Los Angeles, Veronica took it, figuring since it was so late, she'd crash and get back on the road and head to Arizona, where her mother was now living, the next morning. The blonde girl checked into a motel for the night, after putting her suitcase in the room, she grabbed her bag and slug it over her shoulder before walking out into the cool breeze.<br>Meanwhile at the Hyperion Hotel, the gang was just getting back from their _interesting _experience at the ballet.  
>Angel and Cordelia were in the middle of a conversation, and she was looking at the vampire with a soul with confusion and intrigue as he continued to talk.<br>"What I mean is you've become a truly extraordinary woman" Angel stammered as Cordelia just smiled that smile that made him melt, "I know what we haven't always gotten along but.. I think that we, you know.."  
>Just as Angel was about to tell the woman of his dreams how he truly felt, a troubling look overcame her face.<br>"A blonde, my age maybe younger, vampires, five, maybe six.. she's trying to fight them, she has a taser.." she kept rambling, telling Angel the important parts of the vision she was now having "in the parking lot of the" she paused still unsure of what the sign said, "Sunset Motel in Hollywood." She finished, "go, theres not much time, I'll take care of Conner" the hazel eyed brunette said as Angel, Gunn and Wesley all ran towards the weapons cabinet before hurrying out the door.

At the Sunset Motel, Veronica was just walking back from the Chinese restaurant across the street, walking through the parking lot when she spotted a group of guys near her car. She slid her hand into her bag, wrapping it around her taser before approaching them.

"Sorry boys, that car isn't for sale, or up to get stolen" the always overly sarcastic blonde spoke, as all of the guys eyes now turned to her.  
>Although of course she was a tad bit spooked, she didn't let it get to her. She'd be okay. She watched with her very own blue eyes as the group of guys faces morphed into the kind of thing she only saw in horror movies.<br>"Okay, that's impressive.. but after all, I am in Hollywood." Veronica rolled her eyes, jumping back as the closest one jumped towards her, growling. "Wow, you really get into character, a vampire movie I presume? How original.." she smirked through the fear, pulling her taser out, and as soon as the vampire laid a hand on her she tased him, sending him to the ground, the others surrounded her, throwing her against her SUV so hard the passengers front window broke with the impact of her head. Veronica could feel the shards of glass inside her skull and let out a cry. She tried to tase the next one, but he hit it out of her hand and pinned her to the car.  
>"Help me!" she screamed, now sobbing as she tried to break free. The vampire she had tased jumped back up, "this one is mine" he growled, a knee pounding into her stomach, all she could do was scream as he smiled wickedly at her, showing his fangs as he tucked locks of blonde hair behind her ear and bit down.<p>

"Get away from the girl!" A man with an English accent screamed, one of the group made a break for it, only to run right into Gunn and his handy wooden stake instantly turning to dust. The three men ran in for the fight, taking out two more rather easily, although the one still had its teeth sunk into the girls neck and was trying to drink her body dry. Angel and Gunn battled it out with the two blocking their 'leader' or as they assumed, as Wesley snuck up behind him and staked him right in the heart from behind him.  
>Now that the vampire was no longer holding her against her car, Veronica collapsed on the ground, her body being cut as she landed in the shattered glass.<br>Wesley immediately picked the girl up in his arms, her eyes barely open as she witnessed Angel and Gunn dusting the last two vampires.  
>"We need to get to her to a hospital now, she's lost a lot of blood" Wesley told them anxiously as Angel took the girl in his arms, running to the car with her, the others not far behind.<br>In the car, Wesley and Gunn sat in the backseat, the girl laying across them. They kept trying to keep her awake, but she was in and out of consciousness.  
>"The baby" Veronica kept mumbling, "my baby" she cried, her voice in a whispered and terrified tone. Wes and Gunn looked to each other, they hadn't seen a baby, unless the vampires had already gotten it.<br>"Everything is going to be okay" Wes promised, hoping that he was right.  
>They pulled into the hospital, Angel grabbing her from them and carrying her inside, she was immediately taken to the back.<br>Hours later Veronica opened her eyes to see a face that was far too familiar and disturbing.  
>"Kendall?" she questioned, her voice still quiet and raspy from all of the screaming, "why are you here? What happened?" she questioned, still wondering why the hell Kendall Casablancas was sitting by her bedside.<br>Cordelia looked at her in confusion but smiled anyways, she didn't know who this Kendall person was, but she was guessing the girl was mistaking her for someone else, and considering the traumatic experience and the blood loss, she wasn't going to say anything.  
>"I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake" Cordelia said softly standing up and leaving the room, coming back a couple minutes later with the doctor.<br>"Well, its good to see that you're awake" a man in his thirties said with a smile, "I'm doctor Hadley.. you had quite an accident"  
>"The baby, is the baby okay?" Veronica questioned, not really worried about her own injuries.<br>"Your baby is fine Ms.."  
>"Mars" Veronica glanced to who she thought was Kendall with shorter hair, "Veronica Mars."<br>"Well, Veronica.. do you remembered anything that happened?" Dr. Hadley asked, sitting in the stool next to a computer in her room.  
>"Uhm, I was coming back to my motel after grabbing dinner and there were a bunch of guys by my car.. I remember tasing one of them, and after that I was slammed into my window and I don't remember much after that.." she explained, still a bit confused by the entire situation. She could have sworn she saw their faces change, and fangs, plus she saw those guys turn them to dust. Maybe she was drugged, because vampires? Impossible.<p>

"Well, none of the glass damaged anything seriously.. you did lose a lot of blood from the gash on your neck, so you've had blood transfusions.. aside from that, some bruises, cuts and a minor concussion are the extent of your injuries." Veronica just nodded, looking back and forth between 'Kendall' and Dr. Hadley. "We'll be monitoring you for a couple more hours and you should be good to go.. is there anyone I can call?"  
>Veronica considered that. She could call her dad, but he'd never let her out of his sight, she could call Wallace, but he was so terrified of her father he'd cave and tell him what happened, and there was always Mac. She knew that she could count on any of them, or even Logan, her reason for leaving Neptune in the first place, but she'd left for a reason and she did not want to have to explain it to anyone, especially the ones who meant the most to her.<br>"No, there's no one" she told him, looking down at her hands before looking back up at him, "but the baby.."  
>"Is fine, don't worry. According to the tests, you're about six weeks along.. you got very lucky Ms. Mars, you need to be more careful for you and for this baby" he told her, and with that, he left the room.<br>"What the hell are you doing here Kendall? From what I head you were are on sandy beach somewhere hiding.." she questioned, glaring at the woman she thought was the twenty six year old trophy wife of one of Neptunes biggest douche bags, and had also slept with the father of her child.  
>"Uhm." Cordelia was beyond confused, "My names not Kendall.. I'm Cordelia, Cordelia Chase" she explained, "my friends are the ones that brought you to the hospital.."<br>"I'm not stupid you know, but I am surprised you'd be in LA considering how many people are looking for you" Veronica snipped back, still glaring.  
>"Again, have no idea what you're talking about" Cordelia said again, watching Veronica look at her oddly for moments, "how are you feeling?"<br>Well, that was new. Kendall Casablancas never cared about anyone but herself, plus, this girl did look a little younger, maybe it was whatever kind of pain medication she was on.  
>"I'm okay.." she said slowly, still not completely convinced that this wasn't Kendall. "Did I really see what I thought I did?" she questioned curiously, pretending for a moment that this girl really was who she said and not Neptunes sluttiest gold digger.<br>"That all depends on what you think you saw.." Cordelia offered another comforting smile, yeah, this girl definitely wasn't Kendall, she'd have bitch withdrawals if she was nice for this long.  
>"I know its going to sound crazy.. But their faces changed.. they had fangs.. the one bit me.." Veronica mumbled on, knowing she sounded like someone who needed to be locked up in a padded room. "I know its impossible, but I could swear they were vampires.. and those guys, the ones you said were your friends, they saved me.. I saw them turn to dust" Cordy smiled again, sitting back down.<br>"I don't think you're crazy, and its not impossible" she promised, grabbing the blondes hand even though she didn't know her, "I mean, I wouldn't go around the streets screaming 'don't go out at night or the vampires will get you' because that will definitely get you locked up in the nut house but I won't lie to you.. you saw what you saw."  
>"how is it even possible?" Veronica questioned, finally convincing herself that this wasn't Kendall Casablancas playing some cruel practical joke on her.<br>"I'll explain later.. right now, you need rest.. and apparently not just for you" Cordy smiled, looking to the girls stomach and then back to her, "are you sure there's no one I can call?"  
>"No..don't. My dad would flip the hell out and make me come home, and Neptune is the last place I want to be right now" she explained.<br>"Neptune huh?" Cordelia smiled, "that's only about forty miles from Sunnydale isn't it?"  
>Veronica nodded, she'd been through Sunnydale a few times, normally on road trips and had only stopped for gas or something to eat.<br>"I moved here from Sunnydale about three years ago" Cordelia explained, "small world"  
>That alone confirmed that this was not Kendall, the money hungry cougar she knew wouldn't have even been able to point the tiny town of Sunnydale out on a map, let alone know how far away it was from Neptune.<br>"Now, get some rest, when you wake up you should be able to be released, and I'll explain everything then" Cordelia promised, without protesting Veronica just nodded and fell into an easy slumber considering the long day she had.

**If you want to see what happens next, please review!  
>Bashing will be ignored, but constructive criticism is appreciated.<br>**


	2. I'm Alright

I do realize that it wasn't until episode 3.18 of Veronica Mars that Veronica got her PI license, but for the purposes of this story, we're going to go with that she got it the summer after graduation.  
>On a side note, the title of this story is a song title by the band Sugarcult, and all lyrics and chapter titles also belong to them.<br>Enjoy & Review.

**Destination Anywhere;**

_Somebody help me get out of this place  
><em>_Too many words that confuse what I say  
><em>_Calling in the victims of probable cause  
><em>_Give me the keys to get out of this box  
><em>_Keep both hands up on the wheel up  
><em>_Destination anywhere_

**Chapter Two : I'm Alright**

_I'm in a new place._  
><em>And you're now in my face.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna let you down.<em>  
><em>And i need my distance.<em>  
><em>'Cause i'm feeling selfish.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna let you down.<em>  
><em>I'm alright.<em>

Veronica had been in Los Angeles all of two days now, and things had already gotten pretty interesting. After being released from the hospital, Cordelia, the Kendall Casablancas doppelganger, insisted that instead of wasting her money at some cheap hotel where vampires liked to make tourist snacks, she should stay at the Hyperion until she was feeling well enough to leave. It had taken three very long and somewhat amusing hours to explain that vampires, and other demons existed. Cordelia explained about the hellmouth being over her old high school. Angel had to phase in and out from vampire to normal human twenty seven times, not to mention Veronica had tried everything to get the green 'face paint' of Lornes face. When everything failed she finally comprehended that these things truly did exist.

Now she sat on the round couch in the lobby of the hotel next to Fred, whose hand was laced with the man sitting next to her, Gunn. She watched as Cordelia rocked baby Conner to sleep before laying him in his bassinet and couldn't help but think that would be her before she knew it. Wesley and Angel sat on chairs in front of the front counter watching the scene as well, as Lorne sat behind the counter looking online for something.

"So, Veronica" Cordelia smiled walking towards the rest of the group and sitting next to the blonde, "it seems you know a lot about us.. and we know nothing about you. I don't want to pry or anything.. but.."

"Cordy.." Angel warned, the girl had just learned about a darker side of the world, not to mention was almost killed by a gang of vampires.

"I said I'm not trying to pry!" Cordelia defended herself.

"You'll have to excuse Cordelia, she's really nosey" Angel said playfully, Veronica couldn't help but smile a bit. She could tell the two cared about each other more than either realized, or would admit to.

"No, its fine really.." Veronica promised, "I'd want to know about the person I invited to stay at my place" she smiled, "what do you want to know?"

"Well, for one.. you're kind of young.." Cordelia began, "which I realize sounds weird coming from me considering I'm only a little over a year older than you.. but I know how hard it was for me to leave home at such a young age.. especially to come to LA.. So I guess I'm curious as to why you left home."

"Well, you know how every school has that mean girl that is incredibly beautiful and bitchy and gets everything she wants?" Veronica questioned.

"Well yeah, I kind of was that girl in high school.." Cordelia admitted, which came as a bit of a surprise to Veronica. The beautiful brunette had been so nice to her, it was making her believe a little more than some people do change after high school.

"Well, the mean girl from my school was Madison Sinclair.. We were friends at one point, but that was only when I was a part of their little group. But then me and my ex-boyfriend Duncan broke up, and a few weeks later, my best friend Lilly, who was Duncans sister was murdered.."

"Wait, are you talking about the murder of Lilly Kane?" Cordelia questioned, shock apparent in her voice, Veronica just nodded, "I think I know this part then..I followed it on the news and I read your dads book." She explained, "I'm sorry…"

Veronica kept explaining the entire story of her life, well at least from the age of fifteen until now, and for people who made a living killing demons, vampires and saving the world from the apocalypse, they were saddened, surprised, and even disgusted by some of the things that had happened in the past four years.

"And that leaves us up to two days ago.. I was undercover for a case, and in order to get the information I needed I had to get a checkup.. That's when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't tell anyone.. I mean I know that my dad and friends would be there, and that Logan would too.. I just had to get out. Although now that I think about it, I don't know how going to live with my alcoholic mother will be much help to me or the baby either so who knows" Veronica frowned, that fact had just dawned on her. Her mother had abandoned her, how could she think that she would help her now?

She saw Cordelia get a mischievous look on her face, it was in that moment that she realized how much of Lilly this girl reminded her of. Of course it was still hard to get past the fact that she could be cougar Kendalls twin, but still, her personality was a lot like the best friend she missed so much.

"Cordy.. we all know that look.." Angel smirked, but was unable to hold back a small smile.

"Well, I just thought.. if you wanted to stick around, we obviously have plenty of space.. I mean, we have a freaking hotel full of rooms that are being unused.." she offered, a smile creeping up on her face, "not to mention it would be nice to have someone who actually knows what the hell they're doing when it comes to investigating, and the cherry on top, she actually has a PI license unlike lets say.. all of us" she pointed out.  
>All eyes were now on Veronica, who was just sitting there, a tad overwhelmed by it all.<br>"The investigating I'm use to is more like.. cheaters, murderers, and thieves.. not so much vampires, witches and demons."

"That's why it's so perfect!" Cordy squealed, clapping her hands excitedly, "just a few weeks ago we were trying to figure out a way to actually get paid around here.. I mean, I'm all for helping the helpless, don't get me wrong.. but people aren't much with the paying for something they choose to repress.."

"You know Angel she has a point.." Gunn spoke up, it would be nice to actually be able to pay the bills, and have a little money on the side for something besides food.

"I never said she didn't.. but its not my decision to make, its Veronicas." He pointed out, no one had actually asked the girl if she'd be interested in working for them. Once again, all eyes on her.

"Well, I guess it'd be good for a while.. I mean, I could use the money, plus staying with my mom was kind of a last resort situation.. So yeah, at least until I get on my feet" Veronica agreed with a smile. Never in a million years did she imagine at nineteen she'd be a pregnant college dropout working as an investigator for a vampire with a soul, a twenty year old part demon who had visions of people in trouble, a good demon who was green and hard horns, and a team of demon killers on a mission to help the helpless.

"Great, we can start fixing up your room tomorrow, and get new business cards.. oh and!" Cordy jumped up, and began rambling on about all of the things they could do now, which made Veronica think of Lilly even more, she watched as the rest of the group just rolled their eyes. As Cordelia began to ramble on and on, eventually walking over to the now awake Conner and picking him up and cradling against her, Veronicas phone started ringing. Looking down on it she saw that it was her dad and stood up quickly.  
>"I'm gonna take this really quick.. I'll be back.." she told them, a sad and almost frightened tone in her voice, her facial expression matching as well.<p>

"Hey dad.." she said quietly as she opened the front doors of the Hyperion and walked outside into the Los Angeles sunshine.

"A note Veronica?" Keith Mars did not sound pleased at his daughter at all.

"I'm sorry.. I really am. I just.. I couldn't stay in Neptune" she sighed, honestly feeling horrible about how she'd ended things.

"I guess I should feel lucky. Wallace tells me he didn't even get a note.. Neither did Mac, Logan.. or any of your teachers."

"I was planning on calling them.. Well, Wallace and Mac anyways." She promised, "I'm sure you've already tracked down where I am so I don't exactly have to tell you that do I?"

"Well, I never imagined my daughter being the LA scene type.." he confirmed that he had been checking up on her.

"I said I'm sorry dad.. But I'm not coming back to Neptune, at least not for a while. Besides, two days and I've already got a job, that should make you proud." Her sarcasm didn't exactly amuse him.

"You always make me proud.." he sighed. He knew his daughter. She was independent, stubborn, and extremely resourceful, there wasn't any way in hell he could talk her into something she didn't want to do. "Tell me about the job.." Veronica smiled sadly at the defeat in her fathers voice.

"Well, I would love to explain but my pimp doesn't like us talking about our job descriptions over the phone.. something about the feds or something" she joked, the silence made it clear that he did not find her humor very funny. "Jeez, in the forty eight hours I've been gone someones lost their sense of humor."

"I'm laughing on the inside, really." Her worried father replied, making her feel guilty.

"Well, actually, its not much different from the occupation I've unofficially had for the past four years.."

"You already got a job as a private investigator?" he questioned, unsure if he believed it.

"That I have father, when I first got into town I saw a sign for this place called the Hyperion Hotel, I figured I'd crash for the night only when I went inside it was actually Angel Investigations. They rented me a room anyways, and today while I was talking with them I told them I got my PI license when I was eighteen, and all the experience I had, so they said they could use the extra help." She told him, lying about how she'd actually met them, but either way the job part was true. Before he could even mention checking up on the business and the hotel she began talking again, "they have a website, the hotel has quiet an interesting history, and yes, I have already done background checks on every single one of them. One of the girls who works here, Cordelia, is actually from Sunnydale, that little place we stopped on our way to see grandma and grandpa a few years back."

"What about school?" Keith questioned, not responding to all of the information about the job because she had answered all of his questions already.

"I'm going to take the year off and apply to UCLA for the fall" she told him, coming up with that plan on the spot.

"Are you okay there sweetie?"

"I'm fine dad. I just need a break from small town life.. I'm only a couple of hours away." She swore, "please don't tell anyone where I am though.. I'll call Wallace and Mac I promise, I just don't want Logan to show up and make a scene in front of my new employers" or you know, show up and realize I'm pregnant with his baby.

"Okay.. hes going to find out sometime though and you know it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hire me to find you." Her father joked, but Veronica noticed the truth in what was supposed to be funny.

"He already has hasn't he?" she groaned.

"He tried.." the older man admitted on the other end of the phone, not able to keep from smiling a bit. A father getting hired to find his daughter by her ex-boyfriend. Not something that happened every day. "I won't tell him Veronica.. but you should talk to him. Hes pretty torn up." Another thing that didn't happen every day, Keith Mars feeling sorry for Logan Echolls.

"I'll call him when I'm ready." She told her father, "a client just walked in dad, I've got to go" she lied.

"Okay.. call me soon. I love you."

"I will I promise. Love you too." With that, she hung up. Looking down at her stomach she wondered when, or even if she was going to talk to Logan, and how on earth she was going to tell him about the baby.


End file.
